A Suppressed Love
by Nagineus
Summary: Way before he became the Dark Lord, he fell in love with one particular redhead. But emotions were for the weak, and he wasn't weak, no. Will love, as Dumbledore had once said, get in the way of Voldemort's rise to power? And what about Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**A Suppressed Love**

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing here.

**A/N:**(The only long one, I hope.) Hi all, this is my first attempt at writing fanfic, I hope you all like the story and do review and give some feedback! Please pardon any outstanding errors and do inform me too so I'll be able to correct it to the best of my ability. After all, every author's (I presume?) day is made having the satisfaction of knowing that we've brightened up someone's day, however minute an impact that may be. . If you've read this, you're officially 100x cooler than me since I am (unfortunately, sorry!) guilty of skipping through A/Ns. So, on with the story, hope you like it!

**Edit:**Sorry for the reposting guys, it's just that I've been trying all the different ways to indicate a scene break (and failing), so here's the story! I've finally learned how to add a scene break properly . Hopefully the scene breaks will actually work this time though…

"Evans."

Lily froze in her steps and paused, turning around a slight fraction. In any case, she was not supposed to be where she was now, that is, at a secluded area of Knockturn Alley- one where even the bravest of wizards and witches dared not wander. She was there for a purpose, just not a legal one. Hastily, she drew her cloak up and bent her head in a bid to hide her face- but alas, she was already found out. With a swift motion, the hooded man swiped her hand away and looked her in the eye. Dark eyes met with emerald ones, and before another word was exchanged between them, Riddle forced his lips on hers, an advance so abrupt that Lily, so taken off guard, returned as passionately. Pale lips crushed against shivering ones violently as Riddle snaked his hand up Evans' shirt. His cold hands caused Lily to flinch slightly, but she held on even as Riddle brought his body closer to hers.

"My Lord, …" The dark- haired witch began.

"Patience, my dear Bella. All in due time." Voldemort said lazily, twirling his wand between his fingers as he sat upon the high chair, elevated above all the other of his servants. He was well aware of what news Bella brought, after all, one did not call him the most feared wizard of all time for nothing. Another successful raid which, of course, was to be expected. Pausing, he stood and walked, almost regally, to stand before his glass window which was taller than his frame. Looking out one would see nothing but bleak darkness, and who else was responsible for that than the very person standing before it?

It was known as The Window of Emotions, which showed the general feelings of the people outside. As seen from the Window, negative and dark feelings plagued the wizarding world as everyone lived in fear, fear for their own lives and their families'. Even the Death Eaters were not as happy as everyone would think they would be- even their lives were in the hands of one certain wizard.

Voldemort waved his hand in dismissal even as he saw with his peripheral vision Bellatrix inching forward a little. Sighing, Voldemort turned and dismissed his followers, already tired of the meeting and the constant need to appear high, tall and mighty. Oh, he certainly epitomized those traits, but it was something that got tiring after awhile. Retreating to his private rooms, he sat at his desk and pulled open a drawer, in it lay a small silver box with tiny engravings of snakes- a gift given to him by one of his devoted followers. He held in the urge to snort- mentally, of course. Dark Lords never did something so uncouth- well, this Dark Lord anyway.

Alone in his chambers, he hissed the password at the tiny box which sprung open. Delicately, Voldemort picked out a photograph and smoothed it out gently, taking great care in not damaging the photo. His heart cringed a little each time he saw that photo. Contrary to popular belief, Dark Lords do have emotions, even if only for that one person. But he had made his decision years ago, when he chose separate paths from the one he so loved. She had moved on too, to marry the patriarch of the Potter household, and he… Well, he thought he was more accomplished for sure, having all the gold anyone could possibly wish for, and _so__much__power_. But he was alone, while she was with family.

Reaching down deeper, he brought a copy of the Daily Prophet to his hand as bold words all but screamed out for his attention. "Auror James and Potions Master Lily Potter have their second child." The article then went on about how such successful parents were bound to have equally outstanding children, and that "much was to be expected". They had named him Darren Potter. Voldemort smirked, as he remembered Lily's obsession with the muggle on the- what's that again? Right, television show- Glee fondly. Countless of hours spent fangirling over the all too handsome (and almost too charming for Voldemort's taste) Darren Criss, who was actually more well known by his alter ego, Blaine Anderson as Warbler's lead. Wait- Warblers? Momentarily confused, it then dawned upon him that Blaine had transferred to McKinley High and hence was not part of the Warblers anymore. Oh well, irrelevant information… For a Dark Lord who claimed to hate all muggles, he prided himself on keeping up to date with news, both muggle and in the wizard news. Then again, that in itself was not a difficult task, considering how he himself WAS news.

"Oh Lily, I hope you're happy now."

Voldemort said as he tucked his photographs away carefully, and hissed the password to lock his box. He was never one for feelings, and much as he hated the way he was feeling, he couldn't help but miss Lily.

A knock at the door broke his train of thoughts and he waved his wand casually. Severus Snape entered with his head bowed and dropped to his knees immediately as he met with the Dark Lord.

"Severus. To what do I owe this late night meeting to?" Voldemort spoke coldly, immensely displeased at being disturbed at such a late hour. Severus flinched even as he realized his grave mistake at choosing such an hour. He berated himself mentally and steeled himself before replying.

"My Lord," Snape began. "I have acquired news about the prophecy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still not mine.

Chapter 2

Voldemort paused and stood a little straighter as his ears perked up slightly. Now this was news he wanted to hear. Of course, he did not appear as eager as he was feeling, as he would never give any of his followers the satisfaction of knowing they had pleased him- no, that would simply not do.

"Speak, Severus." Voldemort motioned to Severus as he inclined his head slightly.

"Yes, my Lord. I was passing by the Hogs Head during one of my breaks and I happened to chance upon a meeting with Sybil Trelawney, the one Divination professor at Hogwarts."

"The fraud?" Voldemort sneered.

"That very one." Snape replied, barely refraining from giving his own sneer as well.

"She brings news. The prophecy reads: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches._

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies,_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal unknowingly,_

_But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not,_

_And either can only die at the hand of the other,_

_For a unique power bonds them both together, stronger than magic in unity." _finished Severus as he recited it carefully.

"**How curious. Strange, even, don't you agree Nagini?**" Voldemort mused over the new finding of the day. He was well aware of who the prophecy referred to, having heard a mildly different one prior to this. One which had Voldemort- almost- going after Lily Evans. Not out of anger or anything out of the sort, but a need to eliminate potential threats so early on in the game. There could only be one winner at any time. Much as it pained him hurting Lily, there were just some risks that were meant to be taken, and to ignore them was pure foolishness- a word which the Dark Lord detested with all his being. To his utmost surprise, however, he was not as angry over the contents of what he had just heard as he thought he would have been, just slightly… confused. And Lord Voldemort did not like to be confused.

"**Master."** Nagini slithered up next to Voldemort's side as he petted her almost lovingly. Almost, for Lord Voldemort thought it above himself to love unconditionally. Oh, he had once loved, yes. But he left her as his descent into darkness began, whereas she ascended slowly but surely to attain the highest attainable title in the field of Potions, a Potions Master. Fondly, he reminisced about when Lily slid up snugly into his arms even as she swatted him playfully on the shoulder. They had lain with each other contentedly as his younger self stroked her blazing red and beautiful, swishing thick red hair while she fell asleep peacefully. Lily's body warmed his cold one. Lily had even chided him playfully about how sleeping on his bare chest was like sleeping on a slate of stone, to which he replied by pinching Lily gently in what he had hoped came across as a reprimand. He even remembered the smell of her hair clearly, cherry, with a hint of strawberry. Grinning, he buried his head in her hair and kissed the sleeping Lily Evans gently. She stirred a bit and mumbled incoherently but Riddle overheard the repeated few words "must... attain... Potions Master, make... mother proud...", or ramblings of the nature. Well, Lily, _congratulations_.

A forked tongue carressed his hand, bringing him out of his musings and precious memories. Oh, what sweet and precious memories they were. Voldemort continued caressing Nagini absent-mindedly as he sighed. Those memories brought about so much happiness and joy, but at the same time, insufferable amounts of pain. A shuffle at the side reminded Voldemort of Severus' presence, drawing Voldemort back to his current situation as he was made aware of the Death Eater's curious stare. He stiffened, uncomfortable at the idea of having someone bear witness to his latest daydream.

"You are dismissed." Voldemort commanded, drawing himself up to his full height again. It would not do for any of his Death Eaters to be under the wrong impression that he has softened. Then again, he never displayed any extreme emotions outwardly no matter how much it was threatening to overflow, so to Voldemort's slight comfort, at least Severus had not witnessed overly much. Nonetheless, it irritated him even as he was reminded of that very man's adoration for _his_ Lily. Ah, yes. Lily was such an enchanting character, it was no wonder that Severus pined after her. They were childhood friends after all.

"Thank you, my Lord" Severus bowed slightly and backed out of the door slowly, noting how much his master hated hasty exits. No Death Eater was foolish enough to show how uncomfortable they were at being in his presence, hence the care taken to make a proper exit. Severus turned and as the doors shut behind him, heaved an inaudible sigh of relief. He did not know why his Lord was so consumed with knowing the contents of the prophecy, so much so that in fact, he has left him with the sole mission of finding the meaning of the prophecy that he has not had Severus brewing any potion even for the infirmary for nearly a few months since. Well, Severus was not complaining, glad to be rid of the mission... for now. He wondered what the prophecy was about.

Alone, Voldemort pondered over the prophecy yet again. He knew who the prophecy was referring to, but that was just about all that he knew. The ramifications made just served to puzzle him though. "Power the Dark Lord knows not"… If that meddling old coot was right, then that power would refer to love, an idea which still has Voldemort scoffing at. Clearly, it could not refer to magical prowess, for as far as Voldemort was concerned, he was definitely superior to the boy in terms of magical power. Voldemort frowned- that is, if a Dark Lord could, annoyed at the lack of progress and information. Priding himself in his extensive knowledge of nearly all 258 branches of magic, he hated how lacking he was in the area of Divination. For one, they make numerous superficial claims, out of which only 1 in a hundred thousand were true. The language used was nearly archaic, hence one had to search deep to find meaning in what the diviner said, something which tested many wizards' patience greatly. Frustrated, Voldemort slammed the desk in rage, afraid of what the prophecy would bring as well as irritated at the lack of progress.

Sighing, Voldemort ran over the happenings of the day and eventually retreated to the peace of his quarters, with a certain redhead hanging around in his dreams…


End file.
